


Bailando Asi

by almadeamla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almadeamla/pseuds/almadeamla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Danny dance together in seventh grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailando Asi

**Author's Note:**

> Some references to homophobia, but nothing major.

Seventh grade is a weird year for Danny. It’s the year he comes out to everyone, for real, and it’s the year that things start to change. Coming out in and of itself is weird to him—the whole part where he has to tell people, as if it’s some new thing about him, a sudden discovery, when really he feels exactly the same. Seventh grade is also the year he gets his own desktop, and he spends a lot of time on the computer seeing what he can do with ISP addresses and lines of code.

The coming out thing, though, that’s the big one. That’s the thing that defines him, forever, as far as everyone else knows him. No one says it, but after that he’s not just Danny, he’s Gay Danny, and the only consolation in all of it is that Gay Danny doesn’t lose his friends.

He’d been terrified, at first, of telling Jackson. To try and hide that his hands were shaking, he’d curled them into twists. In that moment in Jackson’s bedroom _I’m gay_ were the English language’s scariest words.

“Duh,” was all Jackson had said, and then gone back to kicking Danny’s ass on the Playstation. “You’re so gay NASA can see you from space.”

In some ways, coming out makes things harder, though. School dances aren’t fun like they used to be. Danny always had plenty of dance partners. Gay Danny doesn’t. He dances with girls when they ask him, because his mom taught him to be a gentleman, she said you never turn a girl down, not ever, not when it takes so much courage to ask. Danny doesn’t mind because at least then he gets to dance. But the girls ask him less and less lately. They’re more concerned with their first kiss than just dancing. Gay Danny is a lot of things to them but he’s no longer first kiss material.

Danny sad sometimes, always standing by and watching everyone pair up.

The annual Halloween Dance isn’t any different. The gym is strung up with orange ribbon and black bat cutouts. There are plastic jack-o-lanterns flickering in the corners and the chairs have been replaced with big bales of hay. It smells musty, like the real pumpkins the lacrosse team helped haul in have started to decay.

Jackson left him a little while ago to dance with Lydia. Danny sees them from where he’s sitting, crown of leaves bringing out the red in Lydia’s hair. The two of them are a shoe-in for winning best costume, even though Danny wants to point out that Superman and Poison Ivy aren’t actually romantic interests. They’re not even from the same series. He’d told Jackson to go as Batman, but everyone knows Stiles has gone as Batman every Halloween since first grade.

Danny sips his punch. He plays a little with the hay bale underneath him. He counts down the minutes until he can go home. He doesn’t pay much attention to Scott until he plops down out of nowhere beside him and takes huge puffs of his inhaler. Danny’s alarmed by the wheezing sound in Scott’s throat.

“Are you okay?” He immediately offers Scott his half cup of punch.

Scott nods. When he opens his mouth he draws in a big, easy breath. “I just got a little crazy out there,” he says. “Stiles dared me to do the worm.”

“Where is Stiles?” Danny cranes his head looking around. Usually Scott and Stiles are within feet of each other. Jackson likes to joke that they’re conjoined at the dick.

“He tried to win the apple bobbing prize for Lydia and fell in. He’s drying his pants in the bathroom.”

“Oh.”

The song switches and the lights dim down low. It’s the last dance of the evening. And it’s a slow song, of course.

“Do you want to dance with me?” Scott asks, and Danny blinks once—twice. Scott’s not gay, at least not as far as he knows. They’ve never been that close either. Scott’s been the seat next to him since kindergarten (alphabetical order at its finest) but they’ve never really talked. They hang with different people. Danny hangs with Jackson and the jocks-in-training crowd. Scott is, well, he’s kind of a nerd. “Danny?” Scott asks, this time more urgently, looking over at the dance floor. “The song’s gonna be over soon.”

“Yeah,” Danny says. His eyes feel like they’re going to pop out of his face. “Sure.”

Scott leads him out into the middle of the gym, walking along happily. Every so often he looks over his shoulder and grins. Once they’re face to face, Danny doesn’t know where or if he’s even supposed to touch him, but Scott’s already looping his arms around the back of Danny’s neck. Danny puts his hands on Scott’s waist out of habit. Then they start to dance.

Danny blurts.  “You don’t like boys, do you?”

Scott laughs. But it’s not in a mean way, not the one Danny gets sometimes, from other boys that are grossed out Danny even asked, like just the implication is bad. Scott’s laugh is just happy, and he’s smiling so wide it lights up his face. “No.”

Now Danny’s eyes start to narrow. “Then why are you dancing with me?”

Scott stares innocently up at him. His eyes are brown and deep and dark. “Because I want to. I didn’t want you to sit out the whole dance alone.”

Danny doesn’t know what to say to that. He does smile, though. Coming from anyone but Scott it would sound like pity.

“I like your costume.” Scott’s dressed like a thrift-ship pirate. His black hat has skull and crossbones on it and his red and gold ruffled shirt almost matches his knee high brown boots and pants. He has a small plastic sword tucked into his black belt sash.

“My mom made it.” Scott is beaming. “Even the eye-patch. She used pantyhose and part of my old shoes.”

“That’s cool. I just bought my costume.”

“It’s really good.” Scott looks him once over. “I’m glad you were a vampire and not something scary. Like a zombie or that Halloween guy or the cucuy. Then I’d have been too afraid to dance with you.”

Danny bares his plastic fangs. “Rawr,” he growls in his best vampire accent, anything to make Scott laugh. “I vant to suck your blood.”

They stop talking after, caught up in the dancing. It’s nice. Scott keeps his arms up around Danny’s neck, elbows bent just enough they’re touching Danny’s shoulders. They move in rhythm with the music, slowly shifting side to side. Scott’s arms are warm where they touch him and Danny wonders what it would be like to lean in close. Scott’s shorter than him, smaller than him, so Danny’s chin is about at his nose. He wouldn’t mind Scott resting his head on him, if he wanted.

The song ends abruptly. He and Scott stay together for another second, and Danny wants to memorize the way this feels. This will probably be his last slow song for a while, until Danny can build up the courage to ask on his own.

“Thanks,” Danny whispers just as the lights flicker on.

“Anytime,” Scott tells him before running off, probably to go find Stiles and help him dry his clothes.

Danny’s mom drives both him and Jackson home. She waits until they’re both buckled up to pull away from the school. “Did you boys have fun?” She asks.

“Yes Mrs. Mahealani,” Jackson mumbles as he rubs his nose.

“Did you dance with anyone?”

“Danny did.” Jackson’s grin is pure evil.

“Really?” His mom looks like she’s about to cry. She’s probably going to call their entire family as soon as they get home. _Danny has a sweetheart_ she’ll tell them. “Who’s the lucky boy Danny?”

“No one,” Danny says and wants to die. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Scott McCall,” Jackson adds, helpfully. Danny wants to punch him. He wants to punch himself until he disappears and his mom will stop _smiling_ at him like he’s the cutest thing in the world.

His mom’s lips purse together as she tries to match the name with a face. The moment she’s done it, she clasps both hands across her chest. “Oh little Scott McCall,” she repeats, crowing in pleasure. “We should invite him and his mom over for dinner sometime.”

“Ma,” Danny groans. “It wasn’t a big deal. He’s not even gay.”

“If you say so Danny baby,” his mom sings. He knows he’s never going to hear the end of it. Scott’s going to be over at his house for dinner by the end of the week.

Still, Danny smiles the whole ride home.


End file.
